Et la Wammy's House ?
by IceWolfy99
Summary: Matt est tombé en dépression après le départ de Mello, mais un jour une jeune fille vas arriver à l'orphelinat et changer sa vie, le rendre plus ouvert et peut-être même l'aider à avoir des nouvelles de Mello...
1. Une nouvelle orpheline

**Note de l'auteur : Salut, je suis nouvelle içi . Je ne suis pas très forte en rédaction (c'est pour ça que certaines phrases seront mal formulées) mais j'adore death note et j'aimerai partager ma fanfic avec vous !**

**N'hésitez pas a me laisser des revus (jsp si ça s'écrit comme sa ;-;) pour que je puisse m'améliorer !**

**Je vous laisse avec la fanfic**

_Disclamer : Death Note ne m'appartient pas, ni la plupart des personnages sauf Sarah qui est une invention de moi même._

_Il y a aussi une notion sur Final Fantasy qui appartient a Square Enix._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle orpheline

_Pov de Matt :_

J'étais là, assis devant la fenêtre car je n'avais pas voulu sortir dehors, parmi la cohue et les autres élèves... J'entendis la limousine de Quillish Wammy arriver dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat...Pour une fois, je décrochais rapidement mes yeux de mon écran pour regarder le nouvel orphelin surdoué qui allait venir dans notre luxueux orphelinat. C'était une jeune fille, d'environ 15ans...comme moi ! Elle serait plutôt belle en d'autres circonstances, je vous l'accorde. Quelque chose en elle, pourtant, me choqua...Elle avait l'air si vide, si brisée... Elle pourtait des converses vertes déchirées, une veste militaire, un jean bleu foncé en lambeaux et autour de sa ceinture était accroché un fusil. M.Wammy ,qui l'avait remarqué ,tenta de le lui enlever avant qu'elle ne lui assène un violant coup de point en pleine face. Elle était menue et sale, elle avait des mèches de cheveux plus longues que d'autres réparties de manière bordélique... BBIIIPPPP ! Mince ! Je n'ai pas fais gaffe et les monstres mon tués lors de mon moment d'inattention sur mon jeu. Puis une voix derrière moi me coupa dans mon fil de pensée :

《-Elle a l'air de te plaire ! Tu devrais faire connaissance avec elle dès qu'elle sera prête !

-Mr. Roger, je...

-Ce serait une bonne chose que vous soyez amis, autant pour toi que pour elle.》

Parce que oui, depuis le départ de Mello, c'est un peu comme si j'étais dépressif...Je n'était jamais heureux, je ne parlais a personne, j'ai déjà pensé a m'auto-mutiler ou me sucider, j'avais même succombé a l'alcool (en cachette bien sûr) et je restait obsédé par mes jeux vidéos... Mello me manquait terriblement, il n'a jamais pensé au mal qu'il avait pu me faire, cet égoïste...

Mr. Roger était parti, mais la fille était rentrée dans l'établissement donc je ne pouvais plus la voir de la fenêtre...Au bout de 15min je dirais, Mr.Roger m'appela par l'interphone. J'ai accourut dans son bureau, qui m'était familier maintenant (il me faisait la morale au moins1 fois par semaine pour me dire que je ne devais pas me faire de mal, je ne devais pas souhaiter de me suicider...) avec a ces côtés Quillish Wammy et la jeune fille de tout a l'heure, lavée mais toujours avec ses ancien habits.

《-Matt, tu vas faire visiter a Sarah l'orphelinat et l'aider a s'intégrer》

annonça Mr. Roger

Ce qui fallait pas dire! Moi, le mec totalement insociable, seul depuis près d'un an, perdu dans sa dépression, aider une nouvelle jeune fille a S'INTÉGRER!!!! Pfffff...

《-Oui Mr. Roger...》

Je pris Sarah par la main et l'entraîna dans le grand orphelinat comme Mello avait fait avec moi a l'époque... Je me disais que cette torture m'aiderais peut être a oublier le mal que m'a fait Mello en me laissant, seul, dans cet endroit ou j'avais passé mon enfance avec lui...

《-Sa ne va pas?me demanda Sarah, avec un léger accent, français sans doute

-Si, c'est juste que...

-Tu as perdu ton ami c'est ça?》

Comment le savait-elle!? Ils on du lui dire... De près, on pouvais voir plein de cicatrices et blessures, et ses yeux bleus-gris rendait ses cheveux châtin-quasi-blonds un peu ternes. J'avais aussi remarqué que sa voix était relativement grave pour une fille.

《-Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi? S'exclama-t-elle d'un air moqueur

-C'est que je ne veux pas vraiment en parler …

-Ok...avait-elle répliqué, peut-tu arrêter de serrer autant mon poignet?》

Mince!! J'avais son poignet dans ma main que je lâchais pour révéler un grosse marque rouge que j'avais du lui faire...

《-J...Je suis désolé...

-Tu me rappelles une amie, elle faisait pareil, dit-elle

-Eu...Je ne sais pas comment je devrais prendre ça...》

Elle ne m'écoutait pas, elle fixait le vide d'une manière plutôt flippante mais heureusement pour moi, nous étions arrivés a la cafétéria.

《-Voici la cafeteria, c'est là que tu mangera.

-Ok...》

Puis elle se remit a fixer le vide, son regard sans marque de toute expression. Après cette pause de 30secondes, elle me jeta un regard empli de haine, de peur, et d'horreur. Et avait les yeux qui rougissaient et les larmes commençaient a perler sur son visage. Puis elle lança un vif regard autour d'elle comme pour vérifier si il y avait une quelconque menace. Elle me fixa et dit ces mots, d'un anglais cassant:

"**J'ai survécu à la guerre..."**

Elle éclata en sanglots sous mon regard perturbé par l'annonce; Il n'y avait pas de guerre en France, du moins, pas que je sache... Puis j'ai compris qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, tout comme moi, et c'était pour cela que le directeur voulait qu'on soit amis... Je ne suis pourtant pas sur de pouvoir remplacer Mello. Je la pris dans mes bras, comme pour lui dire que tout était fini, qu'elle allait vivre une vie «normale».

POV de Sarah:

J'étais là, couchée au sol, j'avais réussi a leurs échapper, a tous ces terroristes qui m'avaient fait vivre tant d'horreurs ces derniers mois. Le goudron était froid et dur mais je me sentais tellement bien dans cette position. Je ne voulais plus bouger, je voulais laisser mon corps mourir pour échapper a toutes ces horreurs qui ne veulent pas sortir de ma tête, qui me hantent tel le démon.

Pourtant, a un moment, un homme vêtu luxueusement mais de manière modeste me pris par le bras et me dit:

《-Tu as pu survivre durant 11 mois a une guerre et tu es toujours en vie, tu mérites ta place a la Wammy's House!》

11Mois...Rien que ça... Waouh, je suis tellement impressionnante!

5Minutes après cette découverte, j'étais dans une limousine noir en direction d'un...orphelinat! Le vieil homme m'expliqua des trucs, sans importance j'espère car je n'ai pas écouté. J'avais un don pour ça! Mes parents me fâchaient souvent a cause de ce manque de respect avant...avant...avant qu'il soit tués par des psychopathes fous de meurtres sous mes yeux. Je me dis que ce mec aurait mieux fait de me laisser par terre mourir en paix après tout! On se gara vers 14h devant un lieu hautement luxueux qui avait ce charme anglais. Il me dirigea hors de la voiture et vit mon pistolet... Il tenta de me l'enlever mais je lui asséna un coup de poing dont il se souviendrais!

Mon pistolet représente beaucoup pour moi, c'est mon arme de défense, c'était mon seul espoir lors des pires 11mois de ma vie et c'était tout ce qui me restait, de avant que me parents et mes amis et ma sœur et ma pire ennemie et mon âme ne meurent. J'avais concience de n'être qu'une coquille vide. A l'époque, je m'en fichais de ma vie, je voulais juste rêver, je pouvais harceler une meuf sans peur, je pouvais engueuler mes amis sans avoir peur d'être rejetée. Je rêvais d'être un personnage fictif, seul, harcelé et empli de douleur et de haine. Et maintenant je me dis que je ferais mieux de mourir.

Le vieil homme ne me fâcha pas.

《-Je pense que c'était votre seul moyen de survivre mais vous n'aurez plus besoin de faire appel a la violence ici donc votre pistolet doit rester inutile.》

Je hochait la tête poliment. On entra dans cet orphelinat de «surdoués» (car oui, j'ai quand même écouté un minimum) pour aller dans un pièce appelée le bureau de monsieur Roger en anglais car j'étais en Angleterre. Heureusement que je savais a peu près parler cette langue internationale.

Ce Roger était plutôt vieux, je dirais même plus que l'autre monsieur qui m'avait mené ici. Puis après, tout c'est passé si vite, un dame me mena dans une salle de bains, je me lava puis je remis mes habits, elle semblait ne pas vraiment vouloir mais je l'ignora, en luttant fort pour ne pas lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Après on retourna au bureau de Roger puis la dame dit quelque chose a l'oreille de Mr.Roger puis quitta la pièce. Roger lança alors au mec qui m'avait ammené ici:

《-Mr. Quillish Wammy, I think she's a good friend for Matt.

-Yes》

Ils appelèrent alors ce «Matt» a l'interphone. Il portait un nom que j'adorais (j'ai toujours kiffé les noms de garçons commençant par un M) puis Mr.Wammy m'expliqua que je ne devais donner mon nom a personne et que m'appellerais Sarah ici. Roger me dit que Matt avait perdu son meilleur ami il y avait un an a peine et qu'il ne s'en était pas remis et donc qu' il comptait sur moi pour aider ce pauvre gosse a tourner la page. Puis ce Matt entra. Il était beau, très beau, vous me direz que j'abuse et que c'est que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, et bien croyez ce que vous voulez mais sachez que je n'aime plus les garçon depuis plusieurs années! Il portait des lunettes de protection plus pour cacher son expression plus qu'autre chose... Avant même que je puisse réagir, il me prit par le poignet et m'entraîna dans les couloirs de cet établissement pour me faire une visite...

Je me rappelle avoir engagé la conversation, mais je ne sais plus de quoi on parlait quand j'ai fondu en larmes... C'était un souvenir, qui a resurgit du plus profond de mon esprit pour me perdre dans mes propres pensées et planter le couteau plus profond dans les entrailles de mon cœur... Je jeta un vif coup d'œil autour de moi pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas là, s'ils n'étaient pas venus me chercher pour me tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Puis des bras m'entourèrent, au début, j'ai eu peur et je me suis sentie génée que ce jeune rouquin me serre contre lui, mais très vite, cette sensation a laissé place a un sentiment de protection, je me sentais protégée avec lui a mes côtés, je sentais qu'il m'appréciait, qu'il m'aimait...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais sortir le chapitre 2...**

**Bisous **


	2. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**Note de l'auteure : Je suis la seule francaise a faire une fanfic death note en ce moment ;-; pourquoi personne ne se manifeste ?? BREF, n'hésitez surtout pas a laisser des review (c bon je sais comment sa s'écrit) pour me donner des conseils ou votre avis sur ma fanfic !**

_Disclamer : Death Note ne m'appartient pas, ni la plupart des personnages sauf Sarah qui est une invention de moi même._

_Il y a aussi une notion sur Final Fantasy qui appartient a Square Enix._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapitre 2 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie .

POV de Sarah:

Matt m'avait fait visiter tout l'orphelinat, du grenier au sous sol, de la cafeteria aux vestiaires, et la visite était maintenant terminée... Mais on avait oublié un truc; on ne savait même pas quel était ma chambre. Fin oui, je ne vais quand même pas partager ma chambre avec un garçon, avec Matt. Ouf, il s'apprête a dire un truc:

-Euu... On va devoir retourner au bureau de Mr.Roger pour lui demander le numéro de ta chambre, par ce que on est partis un peu précipitamment et on a donc oublié de le lui demander...

-Oui, allons le voir, il saura ou se trouve ma chambre, parce que il commence a se faire tard.

18H53, c'était l'heure affichée sur ma montre, mon estomac commençais a sentir l'heure du dîner approcher. C'est fou comme on peu reprendre vite son ancien rythme alimentaire.

On marchait dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Mr.Roger, qui était allumé... C'est bête, la lumière attire les moustiques, qui vont te piquer afin de te faire un énorme bouton qui s'infecte dès que tu le touche. Je frôlais la cicatrice sur mon coup qui était le travail d'une de ces bestioles assoiffée de sang et pouvant porter une maladie mortelle en elle...On était déjà rentrés dans la pièce avant même que je m'en rende compte:

-Vous venez pour savoir le numéro de chambre de Sarah, c'est bien ça?questionna Mr.Roger, Vous êtes partis avant même que je puisse vous donner ne serais-ce qu'une seule information

-Désolé, je me suis précipité, j'avais oublié ce détail,répondis Matt

-Ce sera la chambre 9 du troisième étage, et vous serez seule Sarah

Cool, j'avais peur de me retrouver avec une tchoin de service ou pire, une pute lesbienne comme dans les films mais être seule était une chance pour moi.Mr.Roger poursuivit:

-Ca va bientôt être l'heure du repas, a votre place, je ne traînerai pas pour pouvoir m'installer rapidement dans ma chambre,dit Mr.Roger

-Oui monsieur!

Je me précipita hors du bureau, prenant Matt par le poignet exactement comme il l'avait fait plusieurs heures auparavant. Il s'arrêta et dit:

-Tu ne sais même pas ou tu va, c'est moi qui doit te montrer le chemin!

Il passa devant et pointa des escaliers du doigt:

-Je suis moi aussi au 3eme étage, et je peux te dire que cet escalier est un raccourcit. Il me semble que la chambre 9 pour les filles se trouve derrière ma chambre, expliqua-t-il

On montait les marches unes a unes, il semblait lutter pour ne pas paraître essoufflé. C'est vrai que ces marches étaient plutôt fatigantes, mais moi, a l'époque, je montait tout les jours entre 4 et 5 étages au collège, et pour finir, ma maison était constituée de 4 étages et ma chambre était au 3ème. Tout sa pour dire que pour moi, les 3 étages a monter pour atteindre la chambre n'était pas une épreuve mais plus une partie de rigolade. On avança dans un long couloir. Matt me montra une porte avec un cadran bleu sur lequel il était écrit 1 et en dessous, «Matt et ...». Matt et qui? Le deuxième prénom était gribouillé de manière a ce qu'on ne puisse pas savoir qui était censé être avec Matt.

-C'est ma chambre ça! avait il dit

-Et c'est qui la personne dont le nom a été gribouillé?

-PERSONNE!!!!!

Il avait répondu d'un ton cassant et m'a mené rapidement a ma chambre. Il m'a ensuite laissée devant la porte, seule.

J'ouvrai la porte pour découvrir une chambre propre, belle et lumineuse. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le privilège de dormir dans une chambre si...normale. Il y avait deux lits superposés, dont un fait. Je supposa que c'était le mien car j'étais seule comme il l'était inscrit sur la porte. Je m'assis sur le lit et je sentis un objet dur dans ma poche arrière. De quoi pouvait il bien s'agir? Je décida de le sortir de ma poche pour l'examiner: Waouh, c'était mon carnet de bord dans lequel j'écrivais ce qui se passait durant mes 11 mois de torture. Je l'avais oublié, un jour, peut être que cet objet me serviras a faire un livre pour montrer ce que nous vivons lors de la guerre! Je le cacha sous le matelas du lit, je ne voulais que personne de ce lieu lise ce qui y était écrit. Je ne voulais pas les blesser avec ces mots tranchants qui donnerais la larme a l'œil de n'importe qui.

J'avais oublié qu'il y avait un autre problème; Matt. Je l'avais blessé et il m'a laissé seule, je pense qu'il ne veut plus me parler mais je n'aime pas m'approcher des gens que je ne connais pas, c'est comme si je devais choisir avec qui je voulais traîner pour le restant de mon enfance ici, et je déteste faire des choix, c'est comme imposer aux autre que que l'on voulait sans leur laisser le choix. En gros, je devais devenir amie avec Matt. Je devrai commencer par dîner avec lui pour lui parler et vu qu'il n'aime pas parler de lui, je lui parlerai de moi, j'ai toujours adoré raconté ma vie aux autres. Je ne voudrai juste pas lui parler de la guerre car je ne voulais pas lui infliger ce que je vivais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Allez, go pour le dîner!!!

POV de Matt:

On avait fait la visite de l'orphelinat et elle ne me posa aucune question! Enfin quelqu'un qui te parler juste pour fouiner dans ta vie privée et ensuite te ridiculiser aux yeux de tous. Elle était gentille, belle, drôle et intelligente,elle avait tout pour elle si son regard n'était pas aussi vide... J'avais pourtant réussi a la faire sourire mais a aucun moment son regard avait changé. Peut-être était elle née comme ça en fait...On est ensuite allés voir Roger pour connaître le numéro de sa chambre, je suis sûr qu'elle croyait que j'avais oublié! En fait, c'était juste un plan préparé a l'avance pour avoir un prétexte pour aller voir Roger en cas de problème. Je n'en avais pas eu besoin en fin de compte. Roger nous dit son numéro de chambre (c'était juste derrière ma chambre) puis je l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Je maudis les escaliers qui m'ont essoufflé au au bout de 1 étage. Sarah, elle, semblait les montait avec facilité, comme si cet effort physique n'était rien pour elle. On passa devant ma chambre. Elle marqua un arrêt quand je la lui montrait puis me questionna sur le gribouillage que j'avais fait a l'époque du départ de Mello pour marquer le coup. En fait, elle était comme tout les autres, a vouloir révéler au monde entier ce qui se cache a l'intérieur de toi. De toute manière, la visite était terminée donc je n'étais pas obligé de rester avec elle après tout! Je la dirigea devant sa chambre puis je revins dans la mienne, enfin débarrassé de cette Sarah. Moi qui pensait que tout évoluerait grâce a elle, j'ai fait une grosse erreur en croyant ça, la vie serait pareille, demain, elle m'aura oublié de toute manière et je pourrais retourner a mes jeux, tranquille.

Tiens, c'est ça, si je jouais un peut a ma DS pour passer le temps et me détendre! J'avais franchement trop la flemme de redescendre pour aller jouer a la Xbox ou a la Playstation sur la télé. Dans ce genre de situation, la DS était un objet merveilleux! On pouvais toujours l'avoir sur soi, jouer quand on le souhaitait, même en cours car elle se dissimulait parfaitement bien sous la table. Je sortait mon Final Fantasy III pour recharger la partie que j'avais commencé il y avait un jour puis je laissai le jeu m'envahir l'esprit... Attaque...Soin...Soin...Mince Refia est KO...GAME OVER.

Ce boss était décidément imbattable! Je relançais la partie quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper a la porte. Ca devait être un surveillant qui venait me dire d'aller dîner... Je jetais quand même un rapide coup d'oeil a l'horloge... 19h14... Le réfectoire ne fermait pourtant qu'à 21h, et une voix derrière la porte clama: «Matt, ouvre la porte, je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée pour tout à l'heure, je m'en veut de t'avoir blessé, je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, mais s'il te plaît, laisse moi une seconde chance...»

Hein!?!?!? J'avais oublié son existence a elle! Jamais on ne m'avais demander des excuses? Je demandes si elle n'exagère pas un peu... Je suis allé lui ouvrir.

«Matt!! Merci...»

«Heuuu...Tu exagères peut être un peu là?»

«Peut-être, mais je ne supporte pas la solitude, je n'aime pas que personne ne soit a mes côtés pour m'écouter parler, de telle manière que j'ai déjà sympathisé avec un mur...»

Elle avait détourné notre discussion en humour si facilement!

«Bon, je suis venu te voir pour me faire pardonner ET te demander si tu voudrais bien manger avec moi?»

«Oui, bien sûr»

J'aurais voulu répondre l'inverse, manger seul dans un coin au fond de la cantine, comme je l'ai fait durant 1 an... Mais une force intérieur m'en empêcha.

«Cool! Alors on y va?»

«Oui, je sauvegarde et j'arrive»

«Tu jouais a quoi?»

Quoi!? Une fille s'intéressait au jeux auquel je jouais? Je ne savais même pas qu'une fille pouvais comprendre le sens de «sauvegarder»...

«Allo, ici la terre!!»

«Eu..oui»

J'éteins la console .

«Alors, tu jouais a quoi?»

«Eu...Final Fantasy III, tu ne dois pas...»

«Arrête de commencer chacune de tes phrases par «eu...» et si, je connais Final Fantasy III, c'est le premier Final Fantasy auquel j'ai joué!»

«Ok...»

Une partie de moi l'admirais et l'autre me hurlait: ELLE MENT!! CA SE VOIT A 100KM, ELLE TE DRAGUE C'EST POUR CA QU'ELLE FAIT CROIRE QU'ELLE CONNAÎT!!!!! On est ensuite descendus pour aller manger.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**La suite est en cours d'écriture, je vais essayer de pas trop vous faire attendre u.****Je vous le répète, n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews parce que je me sens seule sur cette fanfic ;-;****Bonne fin de journée****Bonne nuit****Bye!**


End file.
